Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Class Mods
Scout ''Brotha, I HURT people! The Drake ''O+, please This should be O- because the + or - is talking about Rh factor. If you give O+ to a patient without Rh factor, it WILL kill them. One Man Army ''Army of One'' Anshin - Survivor - Army of One They all ready have a class mod that decreases the cooldown of your action skill its called the catalyst class mod and its for the siren. Sorry meant 70% and catalyst is siren only this is for everyone. A Lonely Nomad 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "Army of One" is more of a reference to the US Army who used this slogan. and Im not sure but I think the Army of Two was playing off of that US Army slogan changing one to two because of the co-op. This is not fact, just my thinking. But since it was a popular Army slogan most people I beleive will think its an US Army reference rather than an Army of Two reference. Wuss (Mordecai) ''Leg it! "Leg it!" Neg's (did I spell that right?) urban sprinting. Lone-Wanderer 06:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Vladof Artilerist ''Wait 'till i make another one! Tediore Clipmaker ''I AM! A 7 ft tall man, who has been smoking sigarettes since childhood! Pangolin Ironskin Class Mod ''WHOSYOURDADDY! Grenadier ''I took a grenade, threw it in there and blew him up. The Life Giver ''The waters of life. Rambo ''They drew first blood. SAS (Roland) ''Who dares wins. Pangolin Legionnaire ''One man is not an army. In unity is our power! Maliwan Magerage ''Do not anger the mage! Hyperion Petmaster ''Go for their eyes, Bloodwing! Go for their eyes! Raargh! Atlas Wallguard ''Get off my lawn! suggestion: *name: gandolf *flavor text: "you will not pass!" 13:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats a nice one! Thou Atlas stuff supposed to be based on greek mythology not on literature. Good sugestion nyway :D Sinael 16:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) right, mythological reference.... how about the atlas "aegis," "athena's aegis," or "athena's shield," referring to the myth of perseus, in which perseus receives gifts from the gods to help him fight the gorgon. zeus gave him an adamantine sword and hades' helm of invisibility to hide. hermes loaned perseus winged sandals to fly, while athena gave him an aegis containing a polished shield. you're on your own for flavor text, though. (laughs) i do like the idea of a larger scorpio turret shield. kneeling behind my turret's shield and still getting shot in the face does not fit with my idea of a shield. 15:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Transfusionist ''All your health is belong to us'' why pick up a regualer gun when you can have a legendaryLife is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 01:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) When did I say that? I never said anything conerning no Legendary weapons...?